


lover's spit

by ugotme



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday Party, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Spit Kink, or maybe just slight spit kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugotme/pseuds/ugotme
Summary: No lips, no teeth, just tongue—it always leaves Mark wondering just how many times he’d sucked dick before to be this good.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 348





	lover's spit

**Author's Note:**

> happy late birthday mark

It’s hot.

Mark’s shirt feels uncomfortable against his overheated skin, his hair is sticking to his forehead, and Donghyuck’s mouth against his neck isn’t making it any better. 

“Hyuck,” he starts. Donghyuck hums against his neck, a way to let him know that he’s listening. “I don’t have any condoms.”

The effect is immediate. The younger boy is detaching himself from Mark’s neck, leaving him to suppress a whine at the loss of warmth—not that he was cold, but Donghyuck’s skin against his own was something he constantly craved.

The party downstairs is still raging. He can hear Johnny’s boisterous laugh over the music. The walls around the both of them are vibrating due to the bass, Mark’s heart is loud in his ears, and he’s fucking hard.

“Have you been fucking other people?” Donghyuck asks, adjusting himself in Mark’s lap.

The smug look on his face is enough to let Mark know that he’s completely aware of Mark’s cock fattening up beneath him, just from a heated makeout session and a few neck kisses.

“No! Didn’t we agree on keeping it exclusive?”

“Right… how come we’re out of condoms already,” Donghyuck mumbles, leaning forward to open one of the drawers on Mark’s nightstand. The move makes his ass rub against Mark’s clothed dick, and it’s starting to get painful. “Have we been fucking that much?”

Mark, to the best of his ability, tries to remember how often they’ve seen each other since they began messing around.

The first time was after Taeil’s birthday party, then they met up two days after, leaving a sore Donghyuck limping out of Mark and Johnny’s shared apartment because he forgot he had an afternoon shift at their campus’ café.

The rest are random calls during the night. He doesn’t have to check his call log to know that Donghyuck’s the most dialed number on his phone.

“Whatever… would you settle for a blowjob, birthday boy?”

Mark’s voice cracks when he answers with an eager _yes!_ and if it weren’t for the strain his pants were putting on his dick, he would’ve been embarrassed.

Donghyuck doesn’t tease him about it, too turned on himself to make fun of Mark for wanting to get off.

He tugs on Mark’s shirt, rocking his hips back and forth just enough to give Mark some type of relief. Mark straightens up to pull his shirt over his head, leaving this heated back to lean against the cold headboard.

The feeling of the cold wood against his skin is nothing compared to Donghyuck’s index finger trailing patterns all over his torso.

It’s like ice-cold water spilling over him, leaving goosebumps to spread all over his arms.

Donghyuck smirks when he sees the expression on Mark’s face. Lidded eyes and parted lips, looking far away even though all he’s done is touch him.

He loved having Mark like this, putty in his hands. He dips again to reattach his lips onto Mark’s own.

It hurts for the first few seconds, lips swollen after spending half an hour making out on Mark’s bed. They’d left the dance floor with the excuse of Donghyuck having to answer a call from home and needing Mark for emotional support. It’s not a complete lie though, his mother had called him but it’d gone straight to voicemail. He’d been too busy rutting against Mark in the crowded living room, leaving them with enough privacy to do whatever they wanted to. It was their own world, after all.

Mark moans when he feels Donghyuck’s lips crash against his, it’s wet, hot, way too fucking erotic and it’s driving him crazy.

His hands come to rest on Donghyuck’s waist—it’s so small, so easy for him to hold onto and guide his hips to grind again, and again, and _again._

Donghyuck whines into his mouth and he swallows the sound like a man dying of thirst, tongue sliding against the younger boy’s own.

Donghyuck’s the first one to break the kiss, he chooses to leave a trail of wet kisses down Mark’s neck until he reaches the spot right underneath his neck mole.

There’s a yellow-ish bruise fading away, one that Donghyuck had put there a few nights ago.

He presses his index finger against it and watches as Mark writhes underneath him. Hips bucking upwards to rut against his ass, it’s exhilarating. He pins Mark’s hips to the bed with his free hand and begins to suck another hickey on the same spot.

Mark’s hands slide down to his ass, he gropes him hard enough to make Donghyuck grind against him once again.

The movement makes the younger boy moan against his neck, and for the first time since they’d started their current ministrations, Mark notices how hard Donghyuck is.

“You like this?” Mark asks, running his hand up Donghyuck’s spine until it reaches the hair on his nape. Donghyuck hums against his neck, hips grinding back and forth as he works on marking him up. “You like leaving marks on me? You want everyone to know I’m yours?”

Donghyuck’s hip stutter, and if it weren’t for his steady breathing against his neck, Mark would have guessed he came. He pulls on his long hair—he loves it, had told him how pretty he looks with longer hair—and yanks Donghyuck’s head away from his neck. He’d expected Donghyuck to complain, or to slap his arm, but he moans instead.

“You’re fucking _dirty._ ”

Donghyuck smirks at him before grinding down hard, leaving Mark’s facade to come crumbling down.

“You love it.”

He doesn’t get a chance to answer because Donghyuck’s off his lap in a matter of seconds. He parts Mark’s leg wide enough to leave space for him to kneel in front of him.

Donghyuck’s fingers are undoing Mark’s pants and he can’t help but sit there and let the latter take care of him.

He lifts his hips when he feels two fingers tap against his inner thighs. His pants come off with his briefs, leaving his cock to spring up against his stomach.

His legs try to cross on instinct, leaving Donghyuck to scoff as he trails a finger up and down Mark’s hardened length.

“Feeling shy? After everything we’ve done?” It’s teasing, and he hates the way his dick throbs at the mockery in Donghyuck’s voice.

Donghyuck doesn’t waste time, he swirls his tongue around the head of his cock, licking his way up and down, slicking it up with just his tongue.

No lips, no teeth, just tongue—it always leaves Mark wondering just how many times he’d sucked dick before to be this _good_. He pulls back when Mark tries to rock his hips forward, eliciting a desperate groan from the older boy.

It seems like forever, the time between Donghyuck teasing him with the slide of his tongue and the time when Donghyuck _finally_ lets Mark’s cock slide into his pretty mouth.

"Fuck," Mark grits out, half his cock enveloped by the wet heat of Donghyuck's mouth.

He doesn’t know what to do with his hands, so he settles them on top of Donghyuck’s hair. He cards his fingers through the softness before finding a good spot to grip onto, making it easier for him to guide his mouth down his cock.

Donghyuck takes inch after inch into his mouth, until his lips are pressed to the base and his nose is pressed against his crotch.

Mark's cock is stuffed all the way inside, making it hard for him to breathe. Donghyuck looks up then, mouth stretched wide and throat full and Mark _groans,_ eyes fluttering shut. 

He pulls on Donghyuck’s hair, making his cock slide out of his mouth until it’s just the tip inside. Donghyuck hums before Mark fucks back in, sending vibrations to wrap around his cock as he fucks Donghyuck’s mouth earnestly.

Donghyuck lets him have his fun, lets Mark manhandle him and fuck his throat like his life depends on it. He gasps for air each time Mark pulls out, the burning in his lungs makes his neglected cock twitch.

With his free hand, he unzips his jeans and tugs it free of the dampened fabric. He moans when he finally gets his hand to wrap around it and begin stroking, making Mark’s hips stutter once again due to the vibrations. 

Mark thrusts back in harder at that, hitting the back of Donghyuck's throat. He opens his mouth as wide as he can so Mark can cram his dick in as far as it will go.

One hand on Mark's thigh and the other on his cock, Donghyuck thrusts into the hollow of his own hand, feeling pleasure bubble at the pit of his stomach as he paces the strokes of his hand with Mark’s own thrusts.

The thrusts are no longer rhythmic, Mark’s hips begin to stutter as he gets closer to the edge. Donghyuck grips his cock tighter, strokes faster, his toes curl as he cums, thick spurts dripping over his hands and onto the bedsheets.

Seconds later, Mark groans and shudders, spilling every drop of his seed straight down Donghyuck's throat.

He swallows it all, coughing only when Mark withdraws. The burning in Donghyuck's throat makes his spent cock twitch with interest. Mark strokes himself, legs twitching once his hand wraps around the sensitive head. 

He stares at Donghyuck’s mouth, drool and cum all over it, and smiles. His eyes are glossy, and he’s surprised the latter didn’t let any tears spill from his eyes considering Mark had choked him on his cock more than three times. He slaps Donghyuck’s cheek with it before smearing the leftover cum on his lips. He groans when he sees Donghyuck’s pink tongue slide over his bottom lip, collecting all of it before he sticks it out and shows Mark what he hadn’t swallowed.

He watches as Donghyuck swallows it, a smile on his lips after seeing Mark in a trance.

“I like it when you do that.”

“Do what?”

Donghyuck sits up. Mark hadn’t noticed he’d taken it upon himself to get off, it makes him feel kind of guilty for being so rough.

He’s about to come up with a way to compromise for it, but Donghyuck’s words have him swallowing down what he’d been planning to say.

“Fuck my throat. It's hot.”

Mark feels himself getting hard again. Donghyuck notices and smirks, bringing a hand to stroke Mark’s cock. He feels it getting hard on his hand, and it makes his own cock twitch once again.

There’s a knock on the bedroom door that has both of them freezing on the spot. The music isn’t as loud as before, and he feels the front door of the apartment opening and closing.

“Mark? We’re about to cut the cake,” it’s Jaehyun, which is weird because more often than not, it would be Johnny who has to go after him, “we’ll wait for you guys but it’s probably going to be just us, everyone’s leaving.”

He lets the back of his head hit the headboard, eyes staring at Donghyuck’s swollen lips. The magic is gone, he’s growing soft now that they’d been interrupted. He’d forgotten there was a party being thrown in his honor just below his bedroom.

Donghyuck gives his cock one last stroke before letting it go. He brings his own dirtied fingers into his mouth, lapping at the cum he’d spilled on his hand before he tucks himself back into his pants.

Mark has to suppress a whine because _fuck,_ Donghyuck is really fucking hot. One fuck will never be enough for him.

“We’ll be down in a second,” Mark shouts back, “Donghyuck’s fixing his makeup.”

Donghyuck scoffs at him, flips him off, and reaches for the wipes on Mark’s nightstand.

Mark pulls his pants up and tucks himself in, wincing at the oversensitivity. He can hear Donghyuck laugh at him from the other side of the room.

“Okay, just… hurry up.”

He can hear Jaehyun going down the stairs. They’re silent until it’s clear that they’re the only people on the second floor. Donghyuck’s the first one to laugh, making Mark’s eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“What?”

“How much—” Donghyuck has to stop and breathe in before continuing, ribs aching from how hard he’d laughed, “how much do you wanna bet they argued over who had to come get us?”

Mark feels his cheeks turning red.

“Do you think they heard us?”

“ _Us?_ ”

Donghyuck walks over to where Mark is, helping the older boy fix his hair to make it look like he didn’t just get run over by a train.

Donghyuck’s eyes take in every single detail of Mark’s face, a small gasp escaping his lips when his eyes reach the blooming bruise on his neck.

“I’m pretty sure you’re the one who was being loud,” Donghyuck teases, pushing his index finger against the hickey. Mark grabs his wrist before he starts getting hard again. “I was too busy getting my throat fucked.”

Donghyuck has the talent of leaving Mark speechless. It’s something that kept him up at night, thinking about all the times Donghyuck had done or said something that left him frozen in place.

This one though, _that particular sentence,_ takes the cake.

He’s hard again, and Donghyuck notices, leaving him standing in the middle of his bedroom with his cock bulging and his ears ringing. Donghyuck’s turning the doorknob, stopping before he swings the door open.

“Try not to look at me like that downstairs. We shouldn’t give them any more reasons to know that we’re fucking around.”

“Look at you like _what?_ ” Mark groans, irritated at the fact he was hard again and Donghyuck was acting like he didn’t just swallow his load.

“Like you wanna fuck me six ways to Sunday.”

He leaves with that, letting the door slam shut behind him. Mark can hear Johnny’s booming _Hyuck!_ once the reaches the first floor, and he’s left alone to fight the urge to go into the bathroom and get off to the thought of fucking Donghyuck.

 _Happy birthday to me,_ he thinks, with a clear image of Donghyuck’s spit-slick lips on his mind as he opens the door to his bedroom and tries to compose himself before joining the rest of his friends. _Happy birthday to me._

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mkhkcore)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/headlightspirit)


End file.
